The Spirit
|debut = Register and Tribune Syndicate, June 2, 1940 |creators = Will Eisner |alliances = Central City's Police |aliases = |powers = |cat = |subcat = DC Comics |hero = y |sortkey = Spirit, The }} The Spirit is a fictional masked crimefighter created by cartoonist Will Eisner. He first appeared June 2, 1940, as the main feature of a 16-page, tabloid-sized, newsprint comic book insert distributed in the Sunday edition of Register and Tribune Syndicate newspapers; it was ultimately carried by 20 Sunday newspapers, with a combined circulation of five million copies during the 1940s. "The Spirit Section", as the insert was popularly known, continued until October 5, 1952. It generally included two other four-page strips (initially Mr. Mystic and Lady Luck), plus filler material. Eisner was the editor, but also wrote and drew most entries—after the first few months, he had the uncredited assistance of writer Jules Feiffer and artists Jack Cole and Wally Wood, though Eisner's singular vision for the strip was a unifying factor. The Spirit chronicles the adventures of a masked vigilante who fights crime with the blessing of the city's police commissioner Dolan, an old friend. Despite the Spirit's origin as detective Denny Colt, his real identity was virtually unmentioned again, and for all intents and purposes he was simply "the Spirit". The stories are presented in a wide variety of styles, from straightforward crime drama and noir to lighthearted adventure, from mystery and horror to comedy and love stories, often with hybrid elements that twisted genre and reader expectations. From the 1960s to 1980s, a handful of new Eisner Spirit stories appeared in Harvey Comics and elsewhere, and Warren Publishing and Kitchen Sink Press variously reprinted the newspaper feature in black-and-white comics magazines and in color comic books. In the 1990s and 2000s, Kitchen Sink Press and DC Comics also published new Spirit stories by other writers and artists. In 2011, IGN ranked him 21st in the Top 100 Comic Book Heroes. Publication history In late 1939, Everett M. "Busy" Arnold, publisher of the Quality Comics comic-book line, began exploring an expansion into newspaper Sunday supplements, aware that many newspapers felt they had to compete with the suddenly burgeoning new medium of American comic books, as exemplified by the Chicago Tribune Comic Book, premiering two months before The Spirit Section. Arnold compiled a presentation piece with existing Quality Comics material. An editor of The Washington Star liked George Brenner's comic-book feature "The Clock", but not Brenner's art, and was favorably disposed toward a Lou Fine strip. Arnold, concerned over the meticulous Fine's slowness and his ability to meet deadlines, claimed it was the work of Eisner, Fine's boss at the Eisner & Iger studio, from which Arnold bought his outsourced comics work. In "late '39, just before Christmas time," Eisner recalled in 1979,Panels #1 (Summer 1979), "Art & Commerce: An Oral Reminiscence by Will Eisner", pp. 5–21, quoted in "Arnold came to me and said that the Sunday newspapers were looking for a way of getting into this comic book boom". In a 2004 interview, Eisner elaborated on that meeting: Eisner negotiated an agreement with the syndicate in which Arnold would copyright The Spirit, but, "Written down in the contract I had with 'Busy' Arnold — and this contract exists today as the basis for my copyright ownership — Arnold agreed that it was my property. They agreed that if we had a split-up in any way, the property would revert to me on that day that happened. My attorney went to 'Busy' Arnold and his family, and they all signed a release agreeing that they would not pursue the question of ownership." This would include the eventual backup features, "Mr. Mystic" and "Lady Luck." Selling his share of their firm to Iger, who would continue to package comics as the S. M. Iger Studio and as Phoenix Features through 1955, for $20,000,Kitchen, Denis. "Annotations to The Dreamer, in Eisner, Will, The Dreamer (W.W. Norton & Company, New York City, 2008), p. 52. Eisner left to create The Spirit. "They gave me an adult audience", Eisner said in 1997, "and I wanted to write better things than superheroes. Comic books were a ghetto. I sold my part of the enterprise to my associate and then began The Spirit. They wanted an heroic character, a costumed character. They asked me if he'd have a costume. And I put a mask on him and said, 'Yes, he has a costume!'" The character and the types of stories Eisner would tell, Eisner said in 1978, derived from his desire The character's name, he said in that interview, came from Arnold: "When 'Busy' Arnold called, he suggested a kind of ghost or some kind of metaphysical character. He said, 'How about a thing called the Ghost?' and I said, 'Naw, that's not any good,' and he said, 'Well, then, call it the Spirit; there's nothing like that around.' I said, 'Well, I don't know what you mean.,' and he said, 'Well, you can figure that out—I just like the words "the Spirit."' He was calling from a bar somewhere, I think... And actually, the more I thought about it the more I realized I didn't care about the name.""Will Eisner Interview", The Comics Journal #46 (May 1979), p. 37. Interview conducted Oct. 13 and 17, 1978 The Spirit, an initially eight- and later seven-page urban-crimefighter series, ran with the initial backup features "Mr. Mystic" and "Lady Luck" in a 16-page Sunday supplement (colloquially called "The Spirit Section") that was eventually distributed in 20 newspapers with a combined circulation of as many as five million copies.Eisner, The Dreamer, "About the Author", p. 55 It premiered June 2, 1940, and continued through 1952. Eisner was drafted into the U.S. Army in late 1941, "and then had about another half-year which the government gave me to clean up my affairs before going off" to fight in World War II. In his absence, the newspaper syndicate used ghost writers and artists to continue the strip, including Manly Wade Wellman, William Woolfolk, and Lou Fine. Eisner's rumpled, masked hero (with his headquarters under the tombstone of his supposedly deceased true identity, Denny Colt) and his gritty, detailed view of big-city life (based on Eisner's Jewish upbringing in New York City) both reflected and influenced the noir outlook of movies and fiction in the 1940s. Eisner said in 2001 that he created the strip as a vehicle to explore various genres: "When I created The Spirit, I never had any intention of creating a superhero. I never felt The Spirit would dominate the feature. He served as a sort of an identity for the strip. The stories were what I was interested in."[http://cartoonician.com/eisner-wide-open/ Eisner Wide Open, Hogan's Alley #11, 2001] In some episodes, the nominal hero makes a brief, almost incidental appearance while the story focuses on a real-life drama played out in streets, dilapidated tenements, and smoke-filled back rooms. Yet along with violence and pathos, The Spirit lived on humor, both subtle and overt. He was machine-gunned, knocked silly, bruised, often amazed into near immobility and constantly confused by beautiful women. The feature ended with the October 5, 1952, edition. As The Comics Journal editor-publisher Gary Groth wrote, "By the late '40s, Eisner's participation in the strip had dwindled to a largely supervisory role. ... Eisner hired Jerry Grandenetti and Jim Dixon to occasionally ink his pencils. By 1950, [Feiffer|[Jules Feiffer]] was writing most of the strips, and Grandenetti, Dixon, and Al Wenzel were drawing them." — Grandenetti penciling as a ghost-artist, under Eisner's byline, said in 2005 that before the feature's demise, Eisner had "tried everything. Had me penciling 'The Spirit'. Later on it was Wally Wood", who drew the final installments. Fictional character biography The Spirit, referred to in one newspaper article cited below as "the only real middle-class crimefighter", was the hero persona of young detective Denny Colt. Presumed killed in the first three pages of the premiere story, Colt later revealed to his friend, Central City Police Commissioner Dolan, that he had in fact gone into suspended animation caused by one of archvillain Dr. Cobra's experiments. When Colt awakened in Wildwood Cemetery, he established a base there and, using his new-found anonymity, began a life of fighting crime wearing only a small domino mask, blue business suit, red necktie, fedora hat, and gloves for a costume. The Spirit dispensed justice with the aid of his assistant, Ebony White, funding his adventures with the rewards for capturing villains. The Spirit originally was based in New York City, but this was quickly changed to the fictional "Central City". Not tied to one locale, his adventures took him around the globe. He met eccentrics, kooks, and femme fatales, bringing his own form of justice to all of them. The story changed continually, but certain themes remained constant: the love between the Spirit and Dolan's feisty protofeminist daughter Ellen; the annual "Christmas Spirit" stories; and the Octopus (a psychopathic criminal mastermind who was never seen, except for his distinctive gloves). Ebony White . Cover art by Reed Crandall.]] Eisner was criticized for his depiction of Ebony White, the Spirit's African-American sidekick. The character's name is a racial pun, and his facial features, including large white eyes and thick pinkish lips, are typical of racial blackface caricatures popular throughout the "Jim Crow" era. Eisner later admitted to consciously stereotyping the character, but said he tried to do so with "responsibility", and argued that "at the time humor consisted in our society of bad English and physical difference in identity".Eisner interview, The character, who was consistently treated with respect by the strip's fellow cast-members, developed beyond the stereotype as the series progressed, and Eisner also introduced such African-American characters as the no-nonsense Detective Grey who defied popular stereotypes. Ebony debuted as a resourceful taxi driver in the first Spirit Section. He became a mainstay of the strip and a principal member of the Spirit's supporting cast until Eisner phased him out of the narrative in mid-1949 and replaced him with another assistant, a Caucasian boy named Sammy. Ebony's last "starring" role in a Spirit story (a semi-regular event in which he was the focus of the story rather than The Spirit himself) was "Young Dr. Ebony", published on May 29, 1949. Sammy first appeared in "The Ballgame", published July 31, 1949, part of a six-episode arc set in the South Seas, in which Ebony does not appear. Sammy returns to Central City with the Spirit in "The Return", published August 14, 1949, and is welcomed into the cast by Ebony, Commissioner Dolan and Ellen Dolan. Ebony makes two wordless, one-panel appearances in the next two installments, "The Candidate" and "White Cloud" (August 21 and 28, 1949) before making his final appearance in five panels of "Lurid Love" (September 18, 1949). After this (and apart from one final mention of his name in the text-based splash page of "The Inner Voice", published November 6, 1949), Ebony left the strip without fanfare or explanation, and Sammy functioned as the Spirit's assistant for the strip's final three years. An adult Ebony appears as an office worker in a one-off Spirit story that appeared January 9, 1966, in the New York Herald Tribune. In an accompanying feature article in issue of the New York Herald Tribune, Eisner's former office manager Marilyn Mercer wrote, "Ebony never drew criticism from Negro groups (in fact, Eisner was commended by some for using him), perhaps because, although his speech pattern was early Minstrel Show, he himself derived from another literary tradition: he was a combination of Tom Sawyer and Penrod, with a touch of Horatio Alger hero, and color didn't really come into it".Mercer, Marilyn, "The Only Real Middle-Class Crimefighter", New York (Sunday supplement, New York Herald Tribune), Jan. 9, 1966; reprinted in Alter Ego #48 (May 2005) Other characters *'The Octopus' is the archenemy of the Spirit. He is a criminal mastermind and master of disguise who never shows his real face, though he is identified by his distinctive gloves. In the second issue of the 1960s Harvey Comics Spirit comic book, his name is given as Zitzbath Zark. The first name is a pun on sitz bath. *'P'Gell' is a femme fatale who perennially tries to seduce the Spirit to a life of crime at her side. She seduces and marries wealthy men who invariably die in mysterious ways, and uses their money to fund her crime empire in Istanbul and expand her influence and control over the underworld. After moving to Central City to find the Spirit, she continues her modus operandi of selected marriages with the cream of society, even gaining an ally in the form of Saree, the young daughter of one of her deceased husbands. In the 2000s DC Comics version, P'Gell was once a young socialite in love with a doctor, working in Third World countries, and turned to a life of crime when he was killed. (Vide Pigalle.) *'Sand Saref' is a childhood friend of Denny Colt, and knows he is the Spirit. Working in espionage, she usually ends up on the opposite side of the law from him. She appears several times, always involved in some criminal scheme. (Vide sans serif.) *'Silken Floss' is a nuclear physicist and a surgeon, who acts as the accomplice to the Octopus. *'Dr. Cobra' is a mad scientist whose chemicals and machinations inadvertently help Denny Colt become the Spirit. *'Mister Carrion' is a morbid con man with a pet vulture, Julia. (Vide carrion.) *'Darling O' Shea' is the richest and most spoiled child in the world. *'Hazel P. Macbeth' is a witch with a Shakespearean motif and apparent magical powers. (Vide Macbeth.) *'Lorelei Rox', an apparent siren, appeared in a September 1948 strip and subsequently in 2000s DC Comics Spirit stories. (Vide Lorelei rock.) *'Silk Satin' is a tall, statuesque brunette with a white streak in her hair, originally an adventuress who later reformed and worked as an international troubleshooter for the insurance company Croyd's of Glasgow. In later stories, it is revealed she has a daughter, Hildie, who motivates her to stay on the straight path. In the 2000s DC Comics revival, she is a smaller, more slender, blond CIA agent. The Spirit and John Law Several Spirit stories, such as the first appearance of Sand Saref, were retooled from a failed publishing venture featuring an eyepatched, pipe-smoking detective named John Law. Law and his shoeshine-boy sidekick, Nubbin, starred in several adventures planned for a new comics series. These completed adventures were eventually adapted into Spirit stories, with John Law's eyepatch being changed to the Spirit's mask, and Nubbin redrawn as Willum Waif or other Spirit supporting characters. The original John Law stories were restored and published in Will Eisner's John Law: Dead Man Walking (IDW Publishing, 2004), a collection of stories that also features new adventures by writer-artist Gary Chaloner, starring John Law, Nubbin, and other Eisner creations, including Lady Luck and Mr. Mystic. Assistants and collaborators Like most artists working in newspaper comic strips, Eisner after a time employed a studio of assistants who, on any given week's story, might draw or simply ink backgrounds, ink parts of Eisner's main characters (such as clothing or shoes), or as eventually occurred, ghost-draw the strip entirely. Eisner also eventually used ghostwriters, generally in collaboration with him. Jules Feiffer, who began as an art assistant circa 1946 and later became the primary writer through the strip's end in 1952, recalled, "When I first worked for Will there was John Spranger, who was his penciler and a wonderful draftsman; better than Will. There was Sam Rosen, the lettering man. Jerry Grandenetti came a little after me and did backgrounds, and Jerry had some architectural background. His drawing was stiff but loosened up after a while, but he drew backgrounds and inked them beautifully. And Abe Kanegson, who was my best friend in the office, was a jack-of-all-trades but mostly did lettering and backgrounds after Jerry left. Abe was a mentor to me."Transcript of March 24, 2010, Feiffer interview at the Museum of Comic and Cartoon Art, published as Eisner's studio also included:[http://www.comics.org/series/10295/ Spirit, The (Register and Tribune Syndicate, 1940 Series)] at the Grand Comics Database Main page archived from the original on July 4, 2012. *Art assistants: Bob Powell (1940), Dave Berg (backgrounds, 1940–41), Tex Blaisdell (1940–41), Fred Kida (1941), Alexander Kostuk a.k.a. Alex Koster (1941–43), Jack Cole (1942–43), Jack Keller (backgrounds, 1943), Jules Feiffer (1946–47), Manny Stallman (1947–49), Andre LeBlanc (1950), Al Wenzel (1952) *Inkers: Alex Kotzky (1941–43), John Belfi (1942–43), Don Komisarow (1943), Robin King (year?), Joe Kubert (1943–44), Jerry Grandenetti, (1948–51), Jim Dixon (1950–51), Don Perlin (1951) *Letterers: Martin De Muth (years?), Abe Kanegson (years?), Sam Schwartz (1951), Ben Oda (1951) *Colorists: Jules Feiffer (years?), Chris Christiansen (1951) *Ghost artists (pencilers): Lou Fine and Jack Cole (variously, during Eisner's World War II service, 1942–45), Jerry Grandenetti (1951), Wally Wood (1952) *Ghostwriters/writing assistants: Toni Blum (1942), Jack Cole (years?), Manly Wade Wellman and William Woolfolk (variously, during Eisner's World War II service, 1942–45), Klaus Nordling (1946, 1951), Marilyn Mercer (1946), Abe Kanegson (1950), Jules Feiffer (1951–52) Latter-day Spirit comics 1960s .]] A five-page Spirit story, set in New York City, appeared as part of a January 9, 1966, article about the Spirit in the New York Herald Tribune. Harvey Comics reprinted several Spirit stories in two giant-size, 25-cent comic books published October 1966 and March 1967, each with new Eisner covers. The first of these two 60-page issues opened with a new seven-page retelling of the Spirit's origin by writer-penciler-inker Eisner (with inking assist by Chuck Kramer). Also new was the text feature "An Interview With the Spirit", credited to Marilyn Mercer; and writer-artist Eisner's two-page featurette "Spirit Lab: Invincible Devices". Seven 1948–1949 Spirit stories were reprinted.The second issue opened with a new seven-page story by writer-artist Eisner, "Octopus: The Life Story of the King of Crime," giving the heretofore unrevealed origin of the Spirit's nemesis The Octopus, as well as his given name (Zitzbath Zark). Also new was the two-page text feature "The Spirit Answers Your Mail", and writer-artist Eisner's two-page featurette "The Spirit Lab: The Man From MSD". Reprinted were seven 1948–50 Spirit stories. 1970s From 1973 onward Denis Kitchen's Kitchen Sink Press and James Warren's Warren Publishing published extensive Spirit reprints, first as large black-and-white magazines (the Warren part of the run eventually having a color section), then as trade paperbacks. The magazines often featured new Eisner covers. The first ongoing series, started by Warren and picked up by Kitchen Sink, ran 41 issues from 1974–1983. Eisner produced two new stories during this period: "The Capistrano Jewels", a four-page story published in the second issue of the Kitchen Sink reprints in 1973;"The Capistrano Jewels" in The Spirit #2 (Nov. 1973), Kitchen Sink Press, 1973 Series] at the Grand Comics Database. "New story in wash. Despite statement on back cover, this story was not written in 1950, but drawn on the back of a separate script written in 1950." and "The Invader", a five-page story in a one-shot Spirit publication Eisner created for his lecture at Sheridan College in Oakville, Ontario, Canada in 1973.[https://www.comics.org/issue/408871/#2088517 The Spirit non-numbered, Tabloid Press, 1973 Series] at the Grand Comics Database. It was reprinted in Kitchen Sink's hardcover Will Eisner Color Treasury(1981).[https://www.comics.org/issue/35925/ Will Eisner Color Treasury at the Grand Comics Database. Issue #30 of the Kitchen Sink series (July 1981) features "The Spirit Jam", with a script from Eisner and a few penciled pages, plus contributions from 50 artists, including Fred Hembeck, Trina Robbins, Steve Leialoha, Frank Miller, Harvey Kurtzman, Howard Cruse, Brian Bolland, Bill Sienkiewicz, John Byrne, and Richard Corben. In 1976, Tempo Books published The Spirit Casebook of True Haunted Houses and Ghosts. The Spirit plays the EC host, introducing "true" stories of haunted houses. The Spirit also makes a cameo in Vampirella #50 (April 1976), in the eight-page story "The Thing in Denny Colt's Grave".[http://www.comics.org/issue/29771/ Vamirella #50] at the Grand Comics Database. Archived from the original on November 2, 2012. 1980s After The Spirit Magazine ceased publication with issue #41 (June 1983), Kitchen Sink Press published a complete reprinting of the post-World War II Eisner work in a standard-formatted comic-book series, which ran 87 issues (Oct. 1983 - Jan. 1992). The series featured color stories in its first 11 issues, but switched to black-and-white from issue 12 on.[http://www.comics.org/series/2773/ The Spirit (Kitchen Sink Press, 1983 series)] at the Grand Comics Database. Archived from the original on July 15, 2015. The publisher additionally published the one-shot Will Eisner's 3-D Classics featuring The Spirit (Dec. 1985);[http://www.comics.org/issue/40761/ Will Eisner's 3-D Classics featuring The Spirit (Kitchen Sink Press, 1985 series)] at the Grand Comics Database. Archived from the original on July 23, 2012. The Spirit Casebook, two issues of which appeared, in 1990 and 1998, the former cover-titled simply Spirit Casebook, the latter cover-titled All About P'Gell;[http://www.comics.org/series/65887/ The Spirit Casebook] at the Grand Comics Database. and the eight-issue The Spirit: The New Adventures (March-Nov. 1998).[http://www.comics.org/series/17140/ The Spirit: The New Adventures] at the Grand Comics Database. 1990s and beyond for DC Comics' The Spirit]] Kitchen Sink also published a series of original Spirit stories in 1996–1997, including contributions from Alan Moore, Dave Gibbons, Paul Chadwick, Neil Gaiman, Joe R. Lansdale and Paul Pope. In the mid-2000s, DC Comics began reprinting The Spirit chronologically in the company's hardcover Archive series, in an approximately 8x10-inch format, smaller than the Kitchen Sink and Warren publications. The final Spirit story by Eisner appeared in the sixth issue of The Amazing Adventures of the Escapist, from Dark Horse Comics, published on April 20, 2005. This 6-page story featured a crossover between The Spirit and the book's lead character The Escapist. DC Comics The DC Comics one-shot Batman/The Spirit (January 2007), by writer Jeph Loeb and artists Darwyn Cooke and J. Bone introduced the Spirit into the DC Universe. The first issue of the ongoing series The Spirit, written and pencilled by Cooke and inked by J. Bone, debuted the following month. The series updated some concepts, with Ellen's Internet skills helping to solve a case, and Ebony White stripped of his racial stereotype characteristics. The team of Mark Evanier and Sergio Aragones became the series' regular writers beginning with issue #14 (March 2008), with Mike Ploog and later Paul Smith providing the artwork. DC'S The Spirit series ran through issue #32 (Aug. 2009), with most running a single 22-page story. IDW In 2013, IDW published a four issue miniseries, The Rocketeer and The Spirit: Pulp Friction, using The Spirit, Dolan, Ellen, and the Octopus as well as characters from Dave Stevens's The Rocketeer series. The four issues were collected in a hardcover graphic novel. Dynamite Entertainment In 2015, Dynamite Entertainment obtained the license to publish new Spirit comics, beginning with a story by writer-artist Matt Wagner, "Who Killed The Spirit?" In July 2017, the first issue of a five-issue crossover series with the Green Hornet, titled The Green Hornet ’66 Meets the Spirit, was published. In other media Comic strip From October 1941 to March 1944, there was also a black-and-white daily newspaper comic strip of The Spirit. These were later reprinted in several collections. DC's The Spirit Archives Volume 25 collected all these strips. Reprints of the Spirit's adventures ran in Quality Comics and Fiction House publications shortly after their newspaper debuts. In early 2017, the Spirit returned to newspaper strips as a guest-star in Dick Tracy, continuing the trend of Tracy stories reviving characters from defunct strips. TV-movie The character was the subject of a 1987 ABC television movie starring Sam J. Jones as the Spirit, Nana Visitor as Ellen Dolan, and Garry Walberg as Commissioner Dolan. The film served as a pilot for a planned TV series. Planned animated movie An animated feature to be directed by Brad Bird was in development in the 1980s. Film The film adaptation The Spirit, written and directed by Frank Miller, was released in theaters by Lionsgate on December 25, 2008. The film stars Gabriel Macht as the Spirit and Samuel L. Jackson as the Octopus.[http://lionsgate.com/thespirit/ The Spirit] (movie official website) Radio Denis Kitchen, the Eisner estate's agent, said in a July 8, 2006 online interview that a radio series had been in development: "It was pitched to the estate by a couple of producers, one of whom is very experienced with NPR, so we have been back and forth on how that would work. Again, it would be premature to tell you it is going to happen, but it is in serious discussion." Collected editions The comic strips and comics have been collected into a number of volumes: * Will Eisner Color Treasury (1981, Kitchen Sink) ( ) * Spirit Color Album (1981, Kitchen Sink) ( ) * Spirit Color Album, v2 (1983, Kitchen Sink) ( ) * Spirit Color Album, v3 (1983, Kitchen Sink) ( ) * Art of Will Eisner (1989 2nd ed, Kitchen Sink) ( ) * Outer Space Spirit (1989 Kitchen Sink) ( ) * Christmas Spirit (1995 Kitchen Sink) ( ) * Spirit Casebook (199x Kitchen Sink) ( ) * All About P'Gell: Spirit Casebook II (1998 Kitchen Sink) ( ) * The Spirit Archives: (DC Comics) ** Volume 1 (2000) ( ) through Volume 26 (2009) * The Best of The Spirit (2005 DC Comics) ( ) * The Spirit Book 1, Collects Batman/The Spirit and The Spirit #1–6 (DC Comics) * The Spirit Book 2, Collects The Spirit #7–13 (DC Comics) * The Spirit Book 3, Collects The Spirit #14–20 (DC Comics) * The Spirit Book 4, Collects The Spirit #21–25 (DC Comics) * The Spirit Book 5, Collects The Spirit #26–32 (DC Comics) * The Spirit: Angel Smerti, Collects The Spirit #1–7 (DC Comics) * Will Eisner's The Spirit: A Celebration of 75 Years (2015 DC Comics) ( ) Notes References * Will Eisner official site *Grand Comics Database * Transcript, Eisner's keynote address at the 2002 University of Florida Conference on Comics and Graphic Novels' Will Eisner Symposium * [http://www.twomorrows.com/kirby/articles/16eisner.html Jack Kirby Collector #16 (June 1997): Will Eisner interview] *Archive of Heintjes, Tom. "Will Eisner's The Spirit", AdventureStrips.com. Reprinted from The Spirit: The Origin Years #1–4 (Kitchen Sink Press, May–November 1992). Original page Original page. * [http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?file=/c/a/2005/01/05/MNGPEALB111.DTL ''The New York Times Syndicate obituary, by Sarah Boxer] * [http://www.tcj.com/267/i_eisner.html The Comics Journal #267: Excerpt, "Will Eisner: Having Something to Say"] (interview) Further reading * * * * External links * * *The Spirit at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on August 8, 2017. *Tumulka, Wes, ed. Wildwood Cemetery: The Spirit Database. WebCitation archive. Category:Comics characters introduced in 1940 Category:1940 comics debuts Category:American comics characters Category:American comic strips Category:Characters created by Will Eisner Category:Comics by Will Eisner Category:American comics adapted into films Category:DC Comics titles Category:Fictional detectives Category:Fictional American people of Irish descent Category:Fictional police officers in comics Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Crime film characters Category:Harvey Comics titles Category:Kitchen Sink Press titles Category:Quality Comics titles Category:Television programs based on DC Comics